


Наказания.

by exploratorem



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: С бешеными псами говорят на языке жестов.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 1





	Наказания.

Стук-стук.

— Это Фернер.

— Войдите.

Фернер не оборачивается, прикрывая дверь — невежливо сверлить взглядом с порога, тем более зная, что ничего нового за столом министра обороны не будет.

За столом министра обороны сидел Оскар фон Ройенталь.

— Позвольте поинтересоваться, где герр Оберштайн.

Невозмутимости Антон учился у лучших — прежде, чем озвучить вопрос, он подошел к столу вплотную. За это время мысленно преобразовал вульгарное любопытство в скучающе формальный тон, хоть и тревожные мысли не исчезли — ничего хорошего отсутствие Пауля фон Оберштайна за своим рабочим столом не сулило. Тревогу разбавляло, однако, весьма яркое ощущение неправильности и некой пошлости благодаря присутствию вместо него Ройенталя — сам по себе он иного впечатления на Фернера и не производил, а уж в стенах этого кабинета неприятное предчувствие от самого вида адмирала усиливалось.

— Герр Оберштайн отсутствует. Он просил оставить бумаги на его столе и не беспокоить до поры, пока он сам не попросит Вас явиться.

Впрочем, ни коим образом Антон мыслей не выдал — Ройенталь всё время сверлил его взглядом, точно надеясь пробить глянец глаз и внушить желание поскорее убраться. Прервать зрительный контакт не только было бы негласным моветоном по отношению к верховному адмиралу, но и в принципе представлялось невозможным — герр Оскар, кажется, был слишком настойчив, всеми силами заставляя не смотреть по сторонам.

Фернер мальчик послушный. Фернер не любил лезть в чужие неприятные дела — особенно дела старших по званию, коими являлись и Ройенталь, и отсутствующий Оберштайн.  
Фернер не стал язвить, с каких же пор Оберштайн, отчетливо испытывающий неприязнь к посвящению других в свои дела, стал делиться собственными планами с кем-то, кроме собственного секретаря, да еще и просить передавать оному поручения в неуловимо грубой для того формулировке. Притом просить не кого иного, но Оскара фон Ройенталя — Антон был готов поклясться, что Оберштайн отмахивался от его выпадов на собраниях в манере, схожей с обращением к своей собаке. Сейчас же, несмотря на грубость тона и грубость самого присутствия здесь, на неприкосновенном месте министра обороны, Ройенталь выглядел подозрительно послушно, выполнив такое мелкое поручение.   
Возможно, вместо отплаты за это Оберштайна вскоре загрызут в прямом смысле — но Фернер был еще и позитивно мыслящим мальчиком.

Шестое чувство подсказало верному секретарю не наклоняться слишком низко, оставляя бумаги на столе в точности с приказом. Фернер не ошибся — прояви он чуть больше любопытства, и серая мантия перестала бы казаться миражем в темноте подстолья, а загрызли бы сперва его. Ройенталь явно казался послушным только на первый взгляд — рушить этот мираж Антон точно не хотел.

Стук. Дверь закрывается.

Ройенталь был чертовски уверен, что даже сквозь закрытые двери Фернер услышал его долго сдерживаемый стон. 

*

— Я не буду покупать лубрикант. 

Оберштайн ненавидел смешивать личную жизнь с работой. Это отсвечивало очевидносью вплоть до таких мелочей, как отсутствие фотографий на рабочем столе. Это граничило с тотальным аскетизмом и внушением абсолютной бесчеловечности в глазах обывателей и таких же коллег, у которых, в отличии, тумбы в кабинетах забиты были родным хламом. Кто не отвлекается от работы — тот изверг.

— У меня есть неоспоримый довод «за», — бархатный голос только начинал тлеть сталью, а ладонь Оскара, уже не терпя возражений, заставляет повернуть лицо и глянуть глаза в глаза. Вторая ладонь хватает чужую и подносит к губам.

Ройенталь так не считал, но отвлекал от работы при каждом удобном случае — сначала на собраниях заставлял думать исключительно об укрощении собственной персоны во избежание плачевных последствий для государства, ведь не пристало же верховным адмиралам находиться во вражде. Потом голова у Оберштайна болела по диаметрально противоположному поводу — верховным адмиралам также не пристало вступать в далекие от рабочих отношения, даже если те были строго вне рабочих мест. Другого же метода усмирения амбиций адмирала с самым пылким разнобойным взглядом не существовало — стоило играть по правилам известного «Ромео».

Пауль молчит, в ответ глядя испытующе. Нежелание поддаваться дешевым провокациям было у него в крови, однако для отступления Ройенталя этого никогда не было достаточно.

— Я просил купить заранее. Придётся наказать, — тон Оскара приобретает такую глубину, чтобы при желании можно было услышать не только безобидную игривость, но вполне настоящую угрозу, — я возьму Вас силой. 

Молчание затягивается. Ройенталь почти перестаёт похабно усмехаться, а на лице министра обороны неискушенный зритель может прочитать проблеск недовольства и даже страха.

— Можете сразу выйти вон. Вам тоже не понравится, — из полу-объятий, тем не менее, Оберштайн все ещё не вырывался. Значит, не поверил ни на каплю — но играл все ещё по их давно установленным абсурдным правилам.

— Тогда...

— Я попрошу Вас замолчать. Делайте то, что я говорю — скоро придёт Фернер.

Ройенталь со временем научился распознавать, что в глазах Пауля являлось простым бликом скорой неисправности протеза, а что — намеренной провокацией. Это служило для него вместо дьявольской усмешки.

*

Выражение лица Оберштайна не изменилось ни на йоту с тех пор, каким Ройенталь запомнил его на адмиральских собраниях. Балансирующий на грани презрения и усталости взгляд, который, на деле, не являлся ни тем ни другим — только пристально изучающий собеседника. И иногда в уголках глаз посмеивающийся. 

Тогда Ройенталя это приводило в последнюю стадию бешенства, и не дай бог по левую руку от него не находился близкий друг.  
Однажды, однако, Оскару довелось с глазу на глаз терпеть этот взгляд — последствия катастрофически разворачивались по сегодняшний день.

Выражение лица Пауля не изменилось ни на йоту — только уголки глаз стали смеяться над ним чаще, а на тонких губах собиралась слюна.   
На скулах — мазок предэякулята.   
Если глянуть ещё ниже — щепетильно застегиваемый форменный ворот приглашающе расхлыстан.

«Черт побери»,— думает Оскар. Он должен был выйти победителем в этом раунде, раз позволил себе такую претенциозность, входя в этот кабинет.

«Черт, блядь, побери», — эхом отдаётся мысль, что проигрывать здесь не так уж неприятно.   
Возможно, стоило оставить титул непобедимого героя после шести ради этого.

Одной ладонью Пауль несовместимо нежно поглаживает чужой кулак, вцепившийся в подлокотник. Второй — сжимает в колечко указательный и большой тонкие костлявые пальцы у основания, пока языком поддевает крайнюю плоть. Возможно, он не был экспертом в доставлении удовольствия, но и здесь Оберштайн оставался непрерывно изучающим, всегда знающим правильный ответ собой — возможно, потому Оскар впервые признал за ним право видеть себя поверженным. Слышать, как хриплое рычание перерастает в еще один стон.

В полутьме под столом глаза министра обороны особенно ясно блестят — именно блестят, не отсвечивают матовым, как было всегда. Не будь перед ним именно Ройенталь, несчастная жертва обязана была бы готовиться к смерти — к счастью для всех, электронные глаза не умели испепелять одним взглядом.

Это не мешало Оскару в очередной раз чувствовать себя испепеленным, переплетая пальцы с чужими.

Эгоистичная часть Ройенталя не периферии сознания хотела позвонить Фернеру прямо сейчас — этому хорошему давно не мальчику и приказывать стоять смирно не придется, ведь он учился невозмутимости у лучших. Он наверняка не видел этого дьявольского смешка в глазах начальника — а если и дарована была ему такая возможность, он точно отворачивался. Ему не пристало бояться высшего по званию. Ему не пристало видеть сперму на волосах высшего по званию.

Ройенталь криво-криво усмехается собственным мыслям, чувствуя, как новой волной приливает кровь к паху. Он наклоняется и хватает министра за растрепанные седые пряди, которые тот все время тщетно пытался пригладить — что раздражало, признаться.

Оберштайн смотрит так, словно только что получил бессмысленный приказ от кайзера. Разница только в том, что он может позволить себе выразить недовольство — ощутимо стискивает губы, будто чувствуя отвращение от касаний влажной головки к ним. Не хватает кровоподтеков — можно подумать, что его всё-таки берут силой.   
Такая провокация на Ройентале срабатывала с точностью часов — он не любил чувствовать себя насильником, что бы о нём ни говорили.

— Я думал о том, что только мне позволено видеть Вас на коленях.

Пауль ощутимо усмехается.

— Если Ваше разнеженное эго заставит Вас кончить мне на волосы, наказывать придётся Вас.

Ройенталь оскаливается. Почти хочется приказать перестать дразнить его поражением снова — но тело первым приказывает ему расслабиться и откинуться в кресле. 

Он усадил бы чертового Оберштайна на этот чертов стол, полностью обнаженного и заранее искусанного, специально подстелив самые важные бумаги — и запретил бы их восстанавливать из мелочной мстительности. Он отключил бы протезы, из эстетических соображений завязал бы кружевом глаза — зрительная депривация сделает невозможным побег от ощущений. Более того, смотреть здесь дозволено будет только зрителям.

Пауль сдержанно выдыхает, когда Ройенталь, подражая движениям умелого скрипача, проводит пальцами вдоль его мраморного тела — никто не знал, как трогательно ребра при рваном вздохе выпирают сквозь в меру подкачанные мышцы, как дергается член, стоит провести прохладой вдоль позвоночника, но не более — Пауль фон Оберштайн млеет от малого. Он хотел бы заставить его кричать однажды, однако можно не сомневаться — зрители не видели воочию никогда ранее и столь незначительного проявления эмоций на лице министра обороны Империи.

Ройенталь пригласил бы в первые ряды после Фернера самого Императора. Пригласил бы давно мертвого Кирхайса, как дополнение к приятному зрелищу для любимого владыки.  
Кайзер имеет власть над всей галактикой, но не над сбивчивым дыханием своего советника. Пусть Император завидует — эмоции этого человека отныне являются собственностью Оскара фон Ройенталя.

Открывает глаза Оскар в судороге. 

Пауль опаляет дыханием взмокший ствол и тут же проводит языком по всей длине, прежде чем взять ещё глубже. Он слишком увлекся — у него дрожат стенки горла, однако не сказать, что это распирающее ощущение Оберштайну не нравится. Министр обороны мало что делал против своей воли, какие бы слухи ни ходили, — хоть его собственная воля в рабочих вопросах была отставлена на задний план, проявляясь только в безапеляционной логике, в личных же была одновременно стальной и податливой. Поэтому у него так хорошо получалось держать на коротком поводке верховного адмирала Ройенталя.

Оскар прикусывает губу, уши закладывает — готов поклясться, что взгляд у него зверский. Рывком сгребает волосы на затылке Оберштайна, заставляя, пошатнувшись, отстраниться.  
Это происходит едва ли в сознании.

Когда тягучая нёга отступает, Оскару представляется ещё одна до невозможности блядская, невозможная картина — Пауль фон Оберштайн с едва считываемым неудовлетворением размазывает сперму по собственным волосам.

— Вы наказаны.


End file.
